I Can Give You Love
by xXI'mAHuggerXx
Summary: Nikki has been dating John Cena and she never gets the chance to spend time with him because he's always busy. She finds herself in a tough situation until she is saved by the Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose and he adds some color in her life. Will Dean steal her heart away or will she stay with John Cena?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, damn it's been a very long time hasn't it. I am so sorry for being late on uploading stories here...been suffering from writers block but don't worry mama's back with a brand new story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Somewhere in Tampa, Florida Nikki Bella was sitting on her bed waiting for John to come home from work so that they could go out to dinner together. She was already dressed and was ready to go but there was something inside her saying that he won't be coming home so they could go out. Though it wasn't the first time that she was stood up by John when it came to going out on a date with John, in fact it's been happening so much till Nikki developed a hunch saying that John was seeing another woman behind her back.

Nikki looked at her wrist watch and noticed that it was already 8 o'clock and she let out a loud sigh, she got out her phone, she would to call John so she could find out where he might be but whenever she does he never picks up the phone for her. So she decided to call her sister Brie...

"Hello?"

"Hey Brie, are you busy?"

"Yeah, Bryan and I are going to see the movie Deadpool."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah and Bryan said hi."

"Tell Bryan, I'm angry at him for retiring."

"Come on Nicole, he too it's the doctor's orders."

"I know." She said quietly.

"Is there something wrong?" Brie asked.

"No, everything's fine I was just seeing what you and Bryan was doing is all." She said and her phone ranged again.

"Hey Brie, I gotta go that's John calling me."

"Kay bye."

"Bye." She hanged up and picked up the phone for John.

"Hey John."

"Hey Nicole."

"Are you almost here for our date?"

"Well Nicole, that's what I want to talk to you about, I'm not going to be able to make it for our date."

"What? John, it's Valentine's Day, I spend all day getting ready."

"I know I know but I have to work late and plus I have a busy schedule, you know that Nicole."

"Yeah, I know."

"Yeah but I already called the restaurant and I told them to tell you that you can order anything you want...I have to go now, I love you bye." He said and hangs up the phone.

"I can order anything...but not a new heart." She said, her heart was broken.

* * *

After yet another night of disappointment Nicole out to dinner alone as usual, right now she was just sitting in her car in a dark alley, crying to herself. John didn't come home to celebrate Valentine's Day with her and it made her sad and alone. Right now her mascara was running down her cheeks but she didn't care, it was like anybody could see her right now. Even though she was alone crying in a dark alley, she didn't even realize that she was in a dark alley, a dark dangerous alley, and she was unaware that a stranger was in that dark alley until they burst open her car window with a gun. Nikki screams in horror was the stranger pulled her out of the car and throws her into the wall. Nikki holds on to her now bloody knee while looking at the tall figure, she could tell that it was a man by his features and since she knew that she was gone for she closed her eyes thinking she was about to get killed but she soon heard a loud grunt coming from the man, she opened her eyes to see the man on the ground with his hands between his legs writhing in pain while another man was standing over him.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT HUH? I GIVE MORE HARD HITS YOU SICK FUCK!" The man soon kicked him in his head knocking him unconscious. The man soon turned to Nikki and walk closely towards her and offered his hand to help her up. Nikki caught a good glimpse of the man, he had dirty blonde hair that was in a mess, icy blue eyes, and even dimples that could be seen even if he wasn't smiling, a white tank top, light blue jeans, a grey leather jacket, and black shoes. She took his hand and gotten up from the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. She looked at the man a bit confused.

"Who are you?" The man looked at Nikki and smiled.

"I'm Dean Ambrose."

* * *

 **Author's Note: A bit short but there's more coming to you soon. Read and Review and Happy Valentine's Day!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you need any help?" He asked.

"No I'm fine." She said limping to her car.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"I don't need your help, I'm fine." Nikki said was she struggles to make it to her car.

"I don't think you're doing fine, you look hurt to me." He said as he lifts her up off her feet.

"Put me down." Nikki demands. "I told you that I am fine."

"Sure you are, now come on."

"I don't need your help I said put me down, you psychopath!"

"HEY! I saved you from being killed or possibly raped when I could've easily minded my own business, the least you could do is let me help you out! And if I hear any back talk I will put you down and you can walk your limpin' ass to your car by yourself, do I make myself clear?" He said. Nikki was astonished and astounded by what just happened, she would have been upset by this but she was amazed at this man. Whenever she argued with John, he was agreed with her and never want to put up a fight when she wanted him to but this man, he was completely opposite; he stood up to her, he yelled at her, he didn't take any bullshit from her...it was nice.

Nikki slowly nodded her head and Dean carried her to her car.

* * *

"I got a first aid kit at my crib, to take care of your knee there."

"Uhh, thanks." She said nervously.

"Something wrong beautiful?"

"No not really."

"Is about me snapping at you?"

"Oh no,...well maybe a little bit."

"My bad, I can have short temper at times."

"Oh no, it's fine."

"Are you sure it's alright beautiful?"

"Yeah, I deserved it by the way I've been treating you and all."

"It's alright." He said.

"Umm, where did you say you were taking me?"

"At my house, I told you I have a first aid kit."

"Oh, we're going to your house."

"You say that like there's something wrong with that."

"Well let's be frank here, I don't really know you and plus I just met you today and I only know you by your name Dean Ambrose."

"Would you like to know everything about me?"

"Well, some."

"Like what?"

"Okay, where did you come from? When is your birthday? What is your horoscope? And don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Cincinnati, Ohio, December 7th, Sagittarius, and I did at first but we broke up."

"Oh okay."

"So what about you beautiful?"

"Well, I was born on November 21, 1983, my zodiac sign is a Scorpio, I'm from Scottsdale, Arizona, and I have a boyfriend."

"Really? What's his name?"

"John Cena, he and I share the same house together."

"Pretty cool."

* * *

"IIIYYYAAAAAAHHHHH!" Nikki screams as Dean poured the peroxide into her wounded knee.

"I told you it'll burn."

"Fuck yeah, it burns!" She shouts. "I'm sorry it hurts so much."

"It's okay, it's time for me to put the bandage on it anyway." He said getting out the bandages and putting it on her wounds.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question beautiful?"

"What is it?"

"Why were you outside by yourself in that dark alley?"

"I was upset."

"About what?"

"Just boyfriend troubles is all."

"Stood you up didn't he?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Yeah, that what happened. He spends more time working than he does with me."

"That's ashame."

"Yeah, it is. He's always missing out, sometimes I feel as though I don't exist to him anymore."

"I don't see why he'd do that, he must be an asshole."

"Don't talk about him like that."

"I'm sorry beautiful but I call 'em like I see 'em."

"First of all you have not even seen him boyfriend and second of all why are you calling me beautiful?"

"Because that's what you are." He countered.

"What?" Nikki asked surprised by his response.

"I said because that's what you are." He said to the now muddled Nikki.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He said.

* * *

Soon Nikki was dropped off by Dean at her home, she shared with John, it 2:22 at midnight and she knew John was probably upstairs sleeping right about now.

"Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome, beautiful." He said smiling.

Soon Nikki waved goodbye at Dean and walked in her house, before she walked to her room. She leaned by the door and started to think about Dean Ambrose, he was such a good man to her and he's quite the ladies man too (but of course what woman would not want Dean Ambrose as their man, am I right or am I right ladies?). Dean was being to show Nikki something that John couldn't really give her and that was love and affection, as Nikki got ready for bed, she closed her eyes and began to say his name softly.

"Dean..."


	3. Chapter 3

Since it was morning Nikki slowly got out of bed, with her knee still sore from last night. She went to the bathroom to take a relaxing shower and slid into her clothes. Last night, she wanted to thank Dean Ambrose for saving her and for taking care of her wound. Come to think of it, she couldn't even stop thinking about Dean at all last night. It was as if Dean had stolen her heart when she was saved by him, Nikki went down the stairs only to see that her breakfast was already made for her but the only problem was that John wasn't there to eat breakfast with her but she didn't make a big deal about it (this has happened before) she was used to this happening every single morning.

Nikki found a note underneath her plate from John saying.

 _ **Dear Nicole,**_

 _ **Sorry I couldn't eat breakfast with you, had an early flight to London I needed to go to so I'll be gone for three days. See you when I get back.**_

 _ **~Love,**_

 _ **John**_

Nikki sighed and threw away the note, she hated when John had to leave the state for a business and most of all she hates being in an empty house all by herself but since it was such a beautiful day out Nikki decided to do what she loved to do and that's to go work out.

* * *

Nikki arrived at the gym wearing a white tank top with a pair of tight booty scrunched leggings from Celestial bodies with pink sneakers.

"Sup beautiful." She heard. Nikki turns around to see Dean behind her.

"Dean? What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and I parked my motorcycle here and I found this this ticket and then I saw you."

"Oh, do you want to come in and work out with me?"

"Nah, I don't like coming to gyms like these. I mean I do but I don't like to be around a lot of people."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, anyway I'm finna go joyriding do you want to come with me? I got an extra helmet."

"Well actually I'm was going to go workout for a while." She said.

"Oh okay, enjoy." Nikki was about to go in the gym but stopped and thought...she does need excitement in her life right now and she needs to do a little bit more than just go to the gym or stay at home, so she decided to go.

"Hey Dean, wait!" She yells, Dean stops his car.

"I guess I could join you, I don't really feel like working out today."

"Hop on." He gave Nikki the helmet and she got on behind him and they rode off.

* * *

It took them 6 hours of joyriding for them to get where they were going but they finally made it. Dean and Nikki got off the motorcycle and saw that they were at a arcade full with people standing around laughing, playing video games, and having a good time around.

"Where are we?" Nikki asked.

"At the arcade, this is where I go to have fun other than the bar and strip clubs."

"I don't remember if I ever been to the arcade before."

"Have you ever played Pacman?"

"Are you kidding? I love that game."

"I got tons of quarters in my pockets if you want to play."

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

"You used all quarters up, you know that right?"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"No worries beautiful, I enjoyed spending money on pretty things like you."

"You know you shouldn't say things like that, I do have a boyfriend."

"I know that."

"So what should we do now?" She asked.

"You wanna go catch a movie?"

"Sure."

* * *

After the movie was over they went out to eat at a sub sandwich place called Lenny's now they were walking the beach at night by the ocean.

"It's so peaceful out here." Nikki whispered.

"Yeah it is, this is a place I always go to...you know to clear my mind whenever I get mad or worried or just because..."

"I love the beach, I love to go swimming a lot but I never have the time."

"Why not?"

"Because John-never mind."

"You sure you don't want to tell me?"

"No, it's nothing really."

"I see, do you want to go swimming?"

"Out here?"

"Doesn't matter when?"

"Well sure, I wouldn't mind going but not today...right now I just want to sit back and watch the sun go down." She said as she lays her head on Dean's shoulder.

"Okay."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...somewhere else...**

 _ **"Mmmmmmm...you finally came." A blonde woman said with pure lust in her voice as she awaits for her lover.**_

 _ **"I said I would." He said.**_

 _ **"Mmmmm, what took you so long?"**_

 _ **"Don't worry about that, take off your clothes now."**_

 _ **"Yes sir." She said as she got undressed. The woman who was getting undressed was Trina Michaels and her lover was Dean Ambrose himself.**_


	4. Chapter 4:

**Author's Note: I got some reviews saying that Chapter 3 kinda confused them and I explained to some of them on PM. I decided on Chapter 3 to put a little twist in the chapter saying that Dean does like Nikki but behind Nikki's back Dean is still having relations with his ex girlfriend Trina Michaels. Sorry, if I threw you guys off on the last chapter and I'm sorry about taking too long to upload this chapter as well but enjoy!**

* * *

After having sex with Trina, Dean laid there feeling like a complete fool. Sure, the sex with Trina was great and all but he wasn't in love with her at all. He was only in love with one person...one woman that is, Nikki Bella even if she did already have a boyfriend...he still had feelings for that woman. To be fair he never had any feelings for any woman before, well he did but the feelings he has for Nikki, she made him feel a certain way that no woman had ever made him feel. So Dean rose from the bed and put on his clothes.

"Where are you going?" Trina asked waking up.

"Out." He answered quickly.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for another round?" She flirtatious asked.

"I'm positive." He said putting on his jacket.

"Can I at least make you some coffee?"

"I can't see you anymore, Trina." He said bluntly.

"What?"

"I can't see you anymore, in fact I really don't want to see you anymore."

"Is this some type of joke? What the fuck did I do to you?"

"Look, there's no easy way to say this but I don't love you in fact I've never been in love with you."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She asked and then realized.

"There's someone else isn't it?"

"To be honest, yeah there's someone else."

"Who is it? Who is this bitch? What's her name?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"So what am I suppose to accept this?"

"You don't have a choice."

"So that's it, you come over here, you fuck me, and now you're saying you're not coming back?"

"Look there's no connection between us, there never was. All we ever did was fuck, that's all we do when we meet up with each other."

"So, that does not give you the right to walk away from what we have that's not how a relationship works."

"What relationship? There's no relationship between you and I, there is only sex...and like I said before..." He said grabbing his helmet.

"I found someone else." He said headed out the door.

"Wait a minute, Dean. Dean, wait!" Dean didn't listen to her as he drove away from her house.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Since John was still away on his business trip, Nikki was still alone in her house watching TV all by herself. She had a romantic night with Dean Ambrose lost night. Of course going to arcades, eating food that didn't go on a silver platter, and going joyriding on a motorcycle wasn't really her thing but somehow she had a lot of fun going out. It was actually nice going to places that wasn't expensive and had more food at that. Right now, Nikki was watching TV until her phone ranged.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful."

"Oh hey Dean, what's up?"

"Nothing much, are you doing something right now?"

"Umm no I'm not why?"

"You remember when you told me how you love swimming and how you love the beach?"

"Yeah."

"Well, how's about you and I go out to swim."

"Really, we're going to swimming?"

"Well let's just say I know a awesome place where we could go swimming."

"You do?"

"Yeah, do you want to join me?"

"Umm yeah sure, I will."

"Alright, I'll pick you up in a little while."

"Okay."

* * *

"Are you there yet?" Nikki asked wearing a blindfold.

"Almost." He said holding her shoulders for her to walk right until they finally stopped.

"Okay." He took the blindfold off her eyes where she saw a backyard pool with a small waterfall in it.

"Wow." She said amazed at what she sees.

"You like it?"

"I love it, this is beautiful. Is this yours?"

"Well no it's a friend of mine but he said that I can borrow it anytime I want."

"This is nice."

"Yeah it is, do you want to get in?"

"Sure." Dean soon jumped in the pool first, the water almost splashed Nikki.

"Oh my gosh, Dean!" She laughed. Soon she realized that Dean that he didn't come back up and that she didn't see him in the water neither.

"Dean? Dean, are you okay?" She asked concern about what might've happened to him.

"Dean!" She yelled. Soon a pair of arms grabs Nikki and drags her in the pool too, Nikki was kicking trying to get back up above the water. As soon she did, she was panting for air while Dean rose up with her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Nikki said trying to catch her breathe.

"Did I scare you?" He asked.

"That, and you almost made me drown."

"Sorry about that." He said genuinely. Nikki looked at Dean's icy blue eyes and Dean stared in Nikki's brown eyes. The two stared at each for a while now before Dean surprised Nikki with a kiss on the lips. Now at first Nikki was going to go against this but then she realized that she couldn't resist and rested her hand on his back as the two shared that passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay, before you guys get started on reading this, I just want to apologize about the confusion on the last chapter and about the chapters coming so late, yes I am a lazy ass. I'll want to say this because I know I was shocked and crushed by this but did it not heart your heart? Did you not feel your heart shatter into pieces when you found out that both Chyna and Prince was gone.**

 **Chyna was one of the greatest in the women's wrestling who wasn't scared to battle any man in the company and Prince was one of the greatest musicians ever to walk on this Earth who sold 39 albums, you don't see a lot of people in the music industry or the pro wrestling do that nowadays. The both of them broke down barriers, shattered glass ceilings, and paved the way for everyone in this world. Life is too short and the old saying goes, cherish the ones you love today because they might be gone tomorrow. R.I.P!**

* * *

Nikki soon broke off the kiss and realized what she had done, she did something she wasn't supposed to do and she had to leave.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Umm, I gotta go Dean." Nikki said getting out of the pool.

"Nicole, wait! Did I do something wrong?"

"No you didn't, I did. You're a really nice guy Dean but I'm already somebody else's woman."

"I want you to be my woman."

"I'm sorry Dean but I'm not...I want go...please." Nikki grabs a towel and goes inside.

* * *

 **3 Days Later...**

It's been three days since Nikki has seen or heard of Dean Ambrose, she's been feeling awkward ever since she shared that kiss with him. Even though she was already in a relationship with John Cena, she would be lying if she didn't have any feelings for Dean Ambrose, he's pretty much been on her mind all day. She's loves John of course but she was also in love with Dean Ambrose as well...in fact she was in love with him so much that if she closes her eyes, she could easily dream that he was there.

"Nicole." Dean said.

"Yes Dean?"

"Nicole."

"What is it, Dean?"

"Nicole!" Dean said, Nikki sat in confusion as she heard her sister Brie voice come out of Dean's mouth.

"What?!" Nikki said opening her eyes.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No sorry, I was just resting my eyes a little bit."

"I need your help on planning the baby shower."

"Oh okay sure." Nikki said prying herself off the couch and went to the table with Brie.

"So what colors do you think I should get?"

"I don't know, pink I guess."

"Why do I need pink when I'm having a boy?"

"I don't know!" She snaps laying her head down on the table.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not alright."

"What is it?"

"Brie, please don't tell anyone about this but I think I'm in love with someone else."

"Who?"

"His name is Dean Ambrose, I met him at a dark alley when he saved me from this guy who tried to rape or kill me. He treated me for my knee and ever since then we've been seeing a lot of each other and..."

"And what?"

"We've kissed."

"You kissed him?"

"Well actually he kissed me and I've been thinking about him an awful lot lately."

"Nicole, why are around this guy when you're already in a relationship with someone else?"

"I don't know, it just happened."

"Nicole, tripping over something and falling down just happen. You've got to end this."

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"I mean I don't know if I can or want to end it."

"Nicole, I strongly suggest that you end this now."

"No I can't, I'm sorry."

* * *

Soon Nikki return home after refusing to stop seeing even if she did tell that she couldn't be his woman...that still didn't stop her from thinking about him. Nikki got out her keys and went inside only to find already in the house.

"Hey beautiful."

"Aah! Dean! What are you doing here?!"

"You're door unlocked."

"No my door was locked before I left home."

"Okay, I broke in but I couldn't help it. I had to come and see you."

"What do you want?"

"I want you."

"Dean, I already told you that I'm in a relationship with someone else."

"But do you love him?"

"Yes."

"After the way he's been treating you lately? He's stood you up countless times."

"He's been really busy lately."

"Really? Has he even told you that he loves you?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Ummm..."

"When was the last he ever told you that he loved you?"

"Dean, what is this about? I don't even know what it is you see in me or better what is it you want from me?"

"I don't want anything, all I want is you. Please."


	6. Chapter 6

Nikki laid in the bed all alone, she still couldn't get the thought of Dean Ambrose wanting her out of her head. She tried talking to Brie but she already had that conversation with her. She gotten out the bed and went downstairs to grab a bite to eat. She soon found out that she couldn't eat either the thought of Dean Ambrose was really starting to get to her head, she grabs her phone decided to call Nattie.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nattie."

"Hey Nicole, what's up?"

"Nothing much, do you have a minute?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"Well, I have this problem...well it's not really a problem but...have you ever liked someone that really likes you too but you feel wrong about liking him back when you're already in a relationship with someone else."

"Well that all depends, have you meet someone?"

"Yes, yes I have."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Dean, Dean Ambrose and we've been kinda seeing each other for a while and I'm in love. I shouldn't be because I'm with John but I can help but feel this way about him."

"Have you told John about this."

"No I haven't, I can never tell John about me seeing another man behind his back."

"But I thought you said you were in love?"

"Well yeah but-I don't know, I don't know what to do because I never felt this way about any man before. I know he feels the same way about me because the other day he broke into my house just to tell me how he feels."

"What did he say?"

"He said he wants me to give him a chance."

"I really think you should."

"I should but I don't want to break John's heart."

"Didn't you always say that you aren't happy in your relationship."

"So if this man really loves you and cares about you, give him a chance to."

"But what about John?"

"Well you should just sit down and talk to John and maybe he'll understand."

"You really think that that's what I should do?"

"You have to follow you're heart Nicole." At that point Nikki now realize what she must do.

"Thank you Nattie." She says and hangs up the phone.

* * *

"So where's John, Nicole?" Kathy asked.

"Umm, he's out of town. He should be back soon." Nikki answered.

"Did you tell him about what you've been doing?" Brie asked Nikki. Nikki looked at Brie and back to her family.

"No, I haven't." She answered quietly.

"What's going on? Are you guys okay?"

"No everything's fine." Nikki assured her mother.

"No it's not." Brie whispers. Nikki knew what Brie was trying to do, she was trying to expose her suppose affair with Dean Ambrose while her and the rest of the family was having dinner quietly at the table.

"So when is John coming back?"

"He's in London right now so it's gonna take him a while."

"Maybe when he comes back you can tell him everything that's been going on with you." Brie said.

"What is going on?" Kathy asked

"I guarantee you that nothing is going on." Nikki said.

"I think there is."

"Okay, I want to know what's going on and I wanna know now."

"Okay I've been seeing someone else other than John."

"What?"

"It's not what you think, it's nothing personal we just been going out just to have fun and see other things and just to get to know one another that's all."

"I don't get it with you, I mean first you love John and sacrifice everything just to be with him and now you go behind his back and cheat on him. Are you serious?" Bryan asked.

"I'm not cheating on him, it's nothing like that."

"Then what is it with you? Since when did you start going behind people's back to see another guy?"

"And since when is it any of you're fucking business J.J?" Nikki retorted back.

"We're here talking about it at this table so apparently it is my business."

"No it isn't, it has nothing to do with any of you."

"I still can't get over fact how you can just stab John in the back."

"Me? Stab John in the back? Is this coming from a man you join three weirdos and walked away from his fiance just to do so? You really want to talk about stabbing people in the back Bryan? Mr. I get injured every time I go to work and now I'm forced to retire?" Nikki said.

"Nicole, why did you say that?" Brie asked.

"Because I am and tired of all of you telling me what's right and wrong. I am a grown woman I am able enough to make my own choice."

"Well if you made the right choices then maybe we wouldn't have to tell you what's right and wrong."

"Oh and the choices you've made were always the right ones Brie?"

"No they weren't but when it comes down between me and you. I'm the one with most sense."

"Brie!"

"Oh no don't worry about it mom, it's always like this. You think you everything and you don't, neither one of you know what I'm going through let alone sit here and try to judge me." Nikki said and grabs her purse to leave.

"Yeah sure, you should just go back to whoever you're seeing and be a whore."

"You what J.J instead of worrying about me, you need to worry about growing some fucking balls and not hide behind Brie like the wus that you are!"

"Nicole, Nicole just come back inside so we can talk about this."

"No, I'm leaving they make me sick thinking that they know everything fucking thing and they don't."

"Nicole, wait."

"Nobody understands what I'm going through right now."

"What do you you mean?"

"Mom, I'll talk to you about it later I gotta go." Nikki turns to leave her mother's house.

* * *

Nikki soon arrived at Dean Ambrose home and gotten out the car to ring the doorbell. She waited for a while and until he opened the door she knew that he just got out the shower because he wasn't wearing anything but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey Dean."

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you, do you mind if I come in?" She asked. Dean moved out the way to let Nikki in.

"I've been thinking about what you said lately and I just wanted to say that...I want you too."

"You do?"

"Yes I do, Dean you shown me a lot of things that I've been messing out on. You shown me a lot of things that, I haven't seen with my own eyes and...what I'm trying to say is. I love you Dean and I want to be with you." She said resting her hands on his cheeks.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am, Dean Ambrose I love you." She smiled and kisses him. Nikki was dead set about how she fell about Dean Ambrose, of course she would have to deal with John when he gets back but she didn't care she was in love with him and wanted to be his forever. She was happy...at least for now.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a while since Nikki has been seeing Dean Ambrose, she must admit that it wasn't right for to see another man behind John's back but it's been a while since she felt happy with a man and she absolutely felt happy with Dean Ambrose. Sure he may be the fancy tuxedo wearing type that makes big money like John is but he is a womanizer as that and he eventually knew what Nikki wanted in a man and she loved that about him; he was different from the other men that she dated in her life.

Right now, she was in the kitchen making Dean some breakfast, bacon, eggs, sausage, french toast, and bowls of fruit was what she fixed for him. Nikki was the type to cook that often, she was mostly the type to go out for breakfast, lunch, and dinner but this was completely different she wanted to cook for him as an appreciation for him treating her how she needed to be treated, especially when John couldn't do the job. After she poured Dean some orange juice, she soon went to the couch where Dean was watching TV and gave him his plate of breakfast.

"Wow, all this for me beautiful?" Dean asked Nikki amazed.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Wow, thanks. That was sweet of you."

"No problem, its an appreciation for the way you've been treating me. I mean I never had a guy treated me so nice and sweet like you do, you're the only guy I've been with that treated me like a queen without giving me fancy jewelry and such things. That's why I love you so much."

"I love you too, beautiful." He smiled. Nikki leaned in and gave Dean a kiss on the lips.

"You know I was thinking since you and I are officially a couple now, I think we should go out tonight."

"Really? We're going out tonight?"

"Yeah sure, where do you want to go?"

"I want to go anywhere with you."

"How does the club sound?"

"That sounds awesome."

"Alright tonight at 8 o'clock you and I are going out."

"Cool."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

It may have been a while since Dean had broke it off with Trina but that doesn't mean that she wasn't still pissed about it. She had pissed for a while now and when she got dumped she vowed to get vengeance against Dean for breaking her heart and dumping her, so she went out to found herself another guy who just so happens to be a hit man. To Trina this was a perfect plan for her to get revenge on him for dumping her.

"So how do you want me to take him out?" The man asked. Trina gave it a minute to think about it and decided how she wanted it.

"Don't take him out."

"What?"

"I don't want you to take him out."

"Why not? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I don't want you to take him out because I want you to take someone else out."

"Who?"

"The person that he's with." She said referring to Nikki.

* * *

 **Tonight at 8 o'clock...**

Once they arrived at the club, it was already packed full of people. The music was playing loud, everybody was having a good time, some of them were drunk as a skunk but all and all everyone was having a good time.

"I don't know about this Dean." Nikki said feeling uncomfortable about the club she and Dean were in.

"Don't worry beautiful, everything will be alright." Dean gave Nikki a reassuring smile which Nikki returned with a nod. Once they ordered their drinks, Nikki immediately grabbed hers and took a sip. She needed it desperately.

"You wanna dance?" Dean suggested.

"Umm, I don't really know how to dance."

"I'll teach you." He said taking her hand and guiding her to the dance floor. They got up and headed for the dance floor leaving their drinks behind them. The songs were mostly all upbeat and fast songs that really got everybody's adrenaline going; including Nikki and Dean's. They were starting to have a great time. The music was amazing and the drink hit the spot.

After a few songs Nikki was exhausted and she was even sweating a bit. The amount of people made the room twice as hot. Especially for the ones dancing. Nikki excused herself and went outside to get some fresh air. She took a deep breath, looked up at the sky, and decided to go for a little stroll down the street. Being away from the people, the music and the drinks caused her to think to rest her back on a concrete wall. She was taking a break until a man came up to her.

"Hey baby, what's up?" The man asked getting close to her.

"Umm, who are you?" She getting nervous and backing away from the man.

"You're about to find out." He said as he pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger but instead of hitting Nikki, Nikki didn't feel anything instead she opened her eyes and found the man running away from her, then she heard and groaning so she looks down to see...Dean.

The man the ran away from the scene leaving Nikki to tend to a seriously hurt Dean.

"Dean!" She screamed as she kneeled down to Dean Ambrose. "Oh my goodness Dean, are you okay?"

"Nikki..." He said in a weak fail voice while his blood was staining his shirt.

"What is it Dean?"

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too Dean." Soon after Dean took his last breath...he was gone. Nikki could feel the tears streaming down her face and she began sobbing.

"No, please don't go Dean! Please, I need you please don't go!" She while crying for Dean as the people surrounding her witness this tragedy.

* * *

 **3 years later...**

It had been three years since Dean had been gone and Nikki still found it hard to get around that fact. After the terrible tragedy, she went back to John and she given birth to a son but their was one secret that she kept to herself and no one not even John knew about; the son she given birth to was actually Dean's baby instead of being John's. She decided to keep it a secret from anyone, especially John since she didn't want him to know about the fact she had an affair behind his back while he was in London on a business trip.

It turns while he was standing her up on dates, never picks up the phone, and leaving the room while attending a phone call was because he was trying to buy a ring for Nikki so he could finally purposes to her and while he was in London, he was making reservations for them for their honeymoon.

Nikki still felt guilty, now she finally realized why Brie and her family was telling her to stay away from Dean...because they didn't want her to get hurt and she didn't listen and now she was still hurt by the whole ordeal.

But she still didn't care, she still had fun and she still loved Dean Ambrose and now whenever she looks up at the great blue sky, she will always remember Dean Ambrose and she shed a tear with a smile on her face.

* * *

Forwarding to the present, there was a laptop on and a person logging off of it. It turns that it was all another Fanfic story and the author of it was the queen herself Stephanie McMahon. Since her employees reads Fanfic involving themselves and often times Stephanie reads some about herself, she decided to go ahead and read a Fanfic herself but she never told anyone and she also keeps it a secret to herself.

Right now this was her final chapter and she was amazed how it popular and famous it was and she was also happy that people actually enjoyed it too.

"Hey babe." She heard and it was her husband Triple H coming downstairs.

"Ready to go?" She said. Now after escape her Fanfic moment she now has to return back to reality as a wife, a mother, and a businesswoman.

"Coming." She said as she closed her laptop and puts it in her laptop case and joined her husband to make it to her flight; her secret had still remained to herself...

* * *

 **There's a lot of lessons to be learned from this story.**

 **1\. Money doesn't buy you happiness.**

 **2\. There is somebody for everybody, don't stop searching for them.**

 **3\. We all get hurt by love and we all have our cross to bear, but in the name of understanding now, our problems should be shared.**

 **4\. You must do what your heart tells you always.**

 **5\. When you love someone there is no but's no maybe's and no why's.**

 **6\. We all have stories that will never tell.**

* * *

 **I want to thank everyone who read, favored, and followed this story especially...**

 **Shield Fan**

 **ambroserollinsgirl**

 **Raquel the writer**

 **flowersNfreaks**

 **Bombshellgirl**

 **martham73**

 **Lilygirl95**

 **And some more guest that read and reviewed for the moment it was published, thank you so much (*^o^*)(*^o^*)(*^o^*).**


End file.
